Ei Sei
|Chinese = Yin Zheng 秦始皇 |Kanji = 嬴政 |Status = Alive |Marital Status = Conjugal |Age = 24 |Gender = Male |Eyes = Light Brown |Hair = Black |Skin = Pale White |Relatives = Sho (Great Grandfather) Shi So (Father) Queen Mother (Mother) Kou (Lover) Unknown (His Son’s Mother) Sei Kyou (Half-Brother) Rui (Half Sister-in-law) Rei (Daughter) Fusu (Son) |State = Qin |Residence = Kanyou City |Location = Kanyou City |Birth Place = Kantan City |Classification = King Army Commander Cavalry |Affiliates = Qin Government Ei Sei Faction |Equipment = Sword |Japanese VA = |English VA = Micah Solusod |Manga Debut = Chapter 2 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 |Game Debut = Kingdom: Ikkitousen No Tsurugi! }} '''Ei Sei' is the 31st King of the State of Qin. He was crowned at age 13, however, he did not become the official king until he was 22 of age in the Coming of Age Ceremony. His father was the previous king, Sou Jou, and his mother was formerly a first-class dancing girl from Zhao. Appearance Sei is a young, thin but muscular man. He has black shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. He looks very similar to Hyou. His usual attire consists of the standard royal robes and many times he is seen carrying his sword with him. During the Battle of Sai, Sei is seen dressed as a military commander for the first time. He wears a shiny golden armor with a dragon symbol on the chest and circular patterns around it and a long cape. Personality At the beginning of the story, Ei Sei seemed level headed but somewhat cold. When Shin was going to let Jo Kan leave after defeating him, Ei Sei killed the assassin without remorse. However, he does care at least a little bit about those loyal to him. When Shin collapsed from exhaustion, Ei Sei carried him without complaint even though he said before that he would treat Shin as a sword and not a person. As they battle to reclaim the Royal Palace, they grow closer and come to depend on each other. In the end, Sei sent Shin to reclaim the Royal Hall and defeat his brother while he fought the guards outside, something many characters pointed out required great trust in Shin. In the past, Sei had a colder personality and was unable to put his trust in others due to the abuse he suffered from his mother and the people of Zhao during their exile from Qin. He also lost the ability to feel any sensation and believed that he was haunted by the ghosts of Chouhei. However, after meeting Shika, he began to see that there were good people in the world, and as a result, molded his character to what he is currently. Consequentially, he regained the ability to feel after Shika's death and sacrifice. After reclaiming his throne, Sei and Shin become each other's support and in a way, become rivals. As they journey towards their dreams, they're constantly trying to keep up with each other. After either of them achieve something, they always come together on the roof of the Royal Palace to congratulate and encourage each other to keep moving forward. Along with Shou Bun Kun, Shin becomes one of Sei's closest friends. And as their dreams merge, Sei hopes to one day unite all of China with Shin as his sword. To do so, Sei must maintain a silent war with certain Qin officials, and slowly strengthens his resolve to do whatever it takes to make sure that in a few year's time, he is ready to take the throne. As he grows, key figures within Qin begin to notice a fire in Sei's eyes. Ou Ki claimed they were very similar to those of King Sho, who was once called the "God of War". Dream and Goal Sei's goal is to unify all of China and become the emperor of the new nation, and with it delete all states including Qin, borders, and wars. To convince and make all citizens comfortable in this situation, he is planning to create a legalism system, in which all citizens have the same rights and duties, without privileges or discrimination, and the law is above every person in order to keep the status quo and avoid conflicts. Relationships Shou Bun Kun Ei Sei has the utmost respect for Shou Bun Kun and for his opinions. As a minister, experience, and loyalty, he is the cornerstone of the Ei Sei Faction. Ei Sei regards Shou Bun Kun more than just a servant. The king is willing to trust his life to Shou Bun Kun. Heki After Shou Bun Kun leaves his army in order to become a minister, he leaves it to Heki who became the symbol of the Ei Sei Faction. The goal was for Heki to grow with the Ei Sei Faction. The king has great trust in Heki and his capabilities. Hyou Hyou was just a double for the king to use. However, Ei Sei didn't want to lie or hold information back on why he needed Hyou. This was a dangerous move on his part, as Hyou could have refused. Sei was surprised that he didn't refuse and asked why he didn't. They were more casual, not using honorifics and titles. Sei Kyou Sei Kyou is Ei Sei's half brother. However, they don't have a brotherly bond. In fact, they hate each other and Sei Kyou tried to kill him and take the throne. Ei Sei only felt pity for him. However after Sei Kyou's mindset changed slightly after witnessing Ei Sei's actions, Ei Sei's view on Sei Kyou changed as well as he was starting to gain some respect and was willing to send in his best unit to help save him, at which they unfortunately failed. Afterward, it was noted that while Sei Kyou's hatred did not likely disappear completely, he began to respect him and would have liked to discuss many things with Ei Sei. Likewise, Ei Sei could never absolve him of his crimes but would have liked to discuss many things with him as well. Shi Ka Shi Ka is a black market merchant of Zhao. She aided and ultimately sacrificed her life in order to get Ei Sei to Qin at which he is forever grateful. She is also the one who freed him from the inner demons that he created due to the harsh treatment in Kantan. She was actually the first person Ei Sei opened up to and felt safe beside. Queen Mother She is Ei Sei's mother. However, they don't have a mother and son bond as she tried on several occasions to kill him. However, even after these attempts, he respects her as he understands what she went through. He believes that it's his responsibility to stop her and try to heal her. Shin Shin only came in contact with the king when Hyou gave the task of protecting the king to him after he died. Ei Sei used Shin as a means to an end. However, he helped shape Shin's dream and goal and thought of the nature of the world and humanity. He asked Shin for his help at which he then did as his anger ebbed away. Shin became one of Ei Si's most trusted, loyal and closest friends. Yo Tan Wa Their first meeting was paired with great hostility towards each other. Yo Tan Wa wanted to make Ei Sei pay for what his people did to the mountain people in the past. However, due to his and her dream coincided with each other as he wanted to unify China and she unifies the mountain people in order to broaden their horizons, she got passed her anger. She offered her help to the king if he can stomach the bloodbath that will follow. He accepted it and so an alliance was formed. The king has great respect for her and her people. She became very loyal to the king giving him valuable information and resources. Ryo Fui Ei Sei pretty much hates him but has respect for him as a rival. The relation between them nothing but hostile and the battle is mostly played in the court. Ei Sei and his faction that is like a newborn child to an adult that has to match Ryo Fui's faction blow for blow. Ei Sei has to be on top of his game every time in order to not to underestimate Ryo Fui. However, he has greater resources, manpower, and influence than him. Due to Ryo Fui being allied with the Royal Harem, Ei Sei was forced to ally with Sei Kyou. Which ultimately played in Ei Sei’s favor. Ka Ryo Ten Ei Sei was willing to trust her with his life after they were being cornered by an army sent by his brother. Ei Sei knew she was in for the money, but that wasn’t a problem for him. Very quickly they became friends along with Shin. When she became a Strategist for the Hi Shin Unit, he places deep trust in her capabilities as a strategist. Kou Kou is one of Ei Sei’s concubines (though a loved one), the mother of his first daughter, Rei. She was sent by the Royal Harem to the king's chambers. However, nothing really happened between them at first. They didn’t even talk in the beginning but, in time, the couple started warming up to one another, developing enough trust for Ei Sei eventually tell her about his difficult childhood in exile. She earned a lot of respect in court when she nearly sacrificed herself to bring a message of great importance to the king. Their relationship only deepened over time. Ou Ki King has a lot of respect and trust for him as he is one of the Six Great Generals of Qin. However, he wasn’t afraid of him like most others. He even confronted him telling him to let go of the past. Over time he only gained respect for him after he told him a message that was left behind by Sho. When attacked by Zhao he wanted to make Ou Ki Commander in Chief. He was deeply saddened when he died in the battle of Bayou. People of Sai In the coalition war, the people of Sai wanted to surrender without a fight before Ri Boku. However, the king managed to change their minds. Now the people of Sai are extremely loyal to him. He knows the sacrifice they made for aiding the king and respects that while rewarding the people of Sai quite a bit. Ei Sei trusted them enough for them to act as a secret army to use against the state of Ai and Ryo Fui. Rui She is Sei Kyou’s wife. Because of that, they were very hostile to each other initially. This however changed when Sei Kyou joined Ei Sei and started to change. After Sei Kyou’s death, she succeeded him as the leader of his faction. She is determined to ensure that his death was not in vain and wants to make the person responsible for this payment and therefore keeps the alliance with Ei Sei. Shi Shi He was a strategist for Ketsu Shi. After his death, he took over Ketsu Shi’s faction. Much to Ei Sei’s dislike, he was forced to join with Ketsu Shi’s faction in order to oppose Ryo Fui. Ei Sei gained a lot of respect trust for him over time due to his loyalty. Abilities |t2=2nd |2= |t1=3rd Stats |1= }} Quotes * Ryo Fui "You are incorrect. This has nothing to do with who has the stronger poison. Ultimately, this competition comes down to... which of the two of us is stronger!" (Chapter 256, page 17) * Chapter 488: Qin King's Vision '' '' ** Sei: Your majesty is completely correct. To truly unify these lands would require single-handedly govern the whole system effectively. But it can never be allowed to be man! ** Ou Ken: If not man... Then what!? ** Ei Sei: Law. ''''(follow up of the idea of law 494 Sage of the underground prison Rishi the keeper of legalism) Duels *vs. Gi Kou: interrupted Trivia *Ei Sei is based on the actual figure of Qin Shi Huang, whose actual name is Ying Zheng. *According to Chinese history, his mother brought shame on him, because of the many affairs with different ministers, so he banned her from the palace. *Ei Sei also appeared at Meng Wu and Chu Zi's story, as a middle-aged man and never shown his face. Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Royal Palace Category:Ei Sei Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users